FFVII chat
by thelonehanyou
Summary: Just pure randomness, so I just jot it up to the humor section just read it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first chat fic so I hope you'll enjoy. This is just pure randomness so if you would like to give some topics fine by me. I'll start off with only few characters for now.**

**CHARACTERS:**

**iamahero: Zack Fair**

**fistsoffury: Tifa Lockheart**

**dreamsandhonor: Angeal Hewley**

**LOVELESSaddict: Genesis Rhapsodos**

**onegilflowers: Aerith Gainsborough**

**onewingedangel: Sephiroth**

**wannabesoldier: Cloud Strife**

**+wannabesoldier has logged in+**

**+onegilflowers has logged in+**

**+iamahero has logged in+**

**wannabesoldier: what the? Aerith? Zack? how in the world did you have accounts your dead.**

**onegilflowers: Think again we came back here to kill you**

**iamahero: That's right and I want my sword back.**

**wannabesoldier: WTF! the hell did I do to you**

**onegilflowers: You never bought a single flower that's why!**

**wannabesoldier: They smelled funny**

**onegilflowers: oh really mr. smarty pants, then why did you let me be killed**

**wannabesoldier: Coz you suck**

**iamahero: hey guys**

**onegilflowers: oh yeah you're the one who sucks**

**onegilflowers: you just sit around and cry and blame yourself**

**wannabesoldier: you want me to kill you**

**onegilflowers: come and try**

**iamahero: Will you stop ignoring me over here where's my sword.**

**wannabesoldier: I put it in your grave dumb ass**

**iamahero: what the?! really where?**

**iamahero: I'll go get it back see ya later**

**+iamahero has logged out+**

**+fistsoffury has logged in+**

**fistsoffury: hey Cloud!! What the?! what are you doing here!!**

**onegilflowers: I should be asking you??**

**fistsoffury: The nerve, you slut first you flirt with Zack then my Cloud back off!**

**onegilflowers: Shut up kung fu girl**

**fistsoffury: What did you call me!!**

**wannabesoldier: ooohhh this is exciting -eats popcorn-**

**+iamahero has logged in+**

**onegilflowers: you A-class bitch**

**fistsoffury: You poor excuse of a flower girl!**

**onegilflowers: Bitch!!**

**fistsoffury: Whore!!**

**iamahero: did I miss something??**

**wannabesoldier: nope just getting to the good part**

**iamahero: oh really great!! +munches popcorn+**

**fistsoffury: why don't we take this little fight outside**

**onegilflowers: fine by me kung fu bitch**

**fistsoffury: get ready to be killed again you slutty flower girl**

**+fistsoffury has logged out+**

**+onegilflowers has logged out+**

**iamahero: awww waaah it was getting to the good part**

**wannabesoldier: oh man I'm gonna watch it outside I'm outta here.**

**+wannabesoldier has logged out+**

**+LOVELESSaddict has logged in+**

**+dreamsandhonor has logged in+**

**+onewingedangel has logged in+**

**iamahero: Oh man now I'm stuck with you guys.**

**LOVELESSaddict: When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, wings of dark and light spread afar.**

**dreamsandhonor: LOVELESS as usual**

**iamahero: Angeal!! my man I'm saved**

**onewingedangel: Think again**

**iamahero: what the Sephiroth!! +gets sword out+**

**onewingedangel: you think you can beat me**

**LOVELESSaddict: ever the restless puppy, Infinite is the gift of the goddess**

**iamahero: quit the LOVELESS act Genesis**

**onewingedangel: hey I was talking here**

**dreamsandhonor: look who's talking lolz**

**iamahero: shut up Angeal**

**onewingedangel: lolz well you were shot dead of course**

**iamahero: that was pretty heroic while you were just thrown off by an infantryman lolz  
**

**LOVELESSaddivt: No, that was pathetic porcupine getting shot  
**

**iamahero: what did you call me apple boy!**

**dreamsandhonor: aww the puppy is going to cry**

**iamahero: shut up Angeal or I'll thrust this sword to you**

**iamahero: why are you all ganging up on me**

**dreamsandhonor: coz your a puppy lolz**

**dreamsandhonor: Let's do this outside and see what you got**

**onewingedangel: I'm gonna kill you this time puppy.**

**LOVELESSaddict: well I'll kill you two then I'll kill Sephiroth**

**iamahero: I beat you all you know!!**

**dreamsandhonor: Yeah and got killed by guns**

**iamahero: take that back!**

**onewingedangel: Let's just take this outside**

**+wannabesoldier has logged in+**

**wannabesoldier: Guyz you gotta see the girls are ripping each others clothes off**

**iamahero: what?! oh man gotta see that**

**dreamsandhonor: I bet Tifa will win**

**onewingedangel: No, it's Aerith**

**dreamsandhonor: No Tifa will!!**

**onewingedangel: Aerith!!**

**dreamsandhonor: Let's take this outside**

**onewingedangel: fine by me**

**+dreamsandhonor has logged out+**

**+onewingedangel has logged out+**

**iamahero: I gotta go, gotta see those girls in their bikinis lolz**

**wannabesoldier: hey Zack wait for me**

**+iamahero has logged out+**

**+wannabesoldier has logged out+**

**LOVELESSaddict: Well looks like it's just me and my apple –munch-**

**LOVELESSaddict: Even if the morrow is barren with promises, nothing shall forestall my return.**

**+blackout+**

**+power on+**

**LOVELESSaddict: see nothing will forestall my return I'm invincible**

**+Computer explodes+**

+**GAME OVER+**

**A/N: Well that's about all the ideas that I have if you can suggest any topics I'll gladly accept it. I'll add more characters next time so see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All right I've added some new characters so here it goes. I've also changed some usernames and there are some surprise characters.**

**CHARACTERS:**

**wannabesoldier: Cloud Strife**

**killedbysephiroth: Aerith Gainsborough**

**fistsoffury: Tifa Lockheart**

**hottestvampire: Vincent Valentine**

**crazyscientist: Hojo**

**onewingedangel: Sephiroth**

**dreamsandhonor: Angeal Hewley**

**LOVELESSaddict: Genesis Rhapsodos**

**turksarericherthansoldier: Tseng**

**hottestturkaround: Reno**

**luckystars: Cissnei**

**ninjalovesmateria: Yuffie Kisaragi**

**iambetterthantherock: Rude**

**iamnotapuppy: Zack Fair**

**+wannabesoldier has logged in+**

**+killedbysephiroth has logged in+**

**wannabesoldier: 0.0**

**wannabesoldier: am I seeing things**

**wannabesoldier: hahaha**

**wannabesoldier: nice user name haha**

**kiledbysephiroth: yeah right no thanks to you**

**wannabesoldier: what am I suppose to do I'm not your guardian.**

**killedbysephiroth: your SOLDIER for crying out loud**

**wannabesoldier: correction I pretended that I was from Soldier**

**killedbysephiroth: O.O**

**+iamnotapuppy has logged in+**

**iamnotapuppy: hey guyz what did I miss??**

**killedbysephiroth: me being killed by sephiroth**

**iamnotapuppy: well welcome to the Lifestream**

**killedbysephiroth: oh brother**

**wannabesoldier: O.O**

**wannabesoldier: am I the only one alive here**

**iamnotapuppy: yes**

**wannabesoldier: T.T**

**+fistsoffury has logged in+**

**wannabesoldier: yes I'm not alone anymore**

**fistsoffury: I found you now you little flower girl**

**fistsoffury: o.o**

**fistsoffury: omg haha that has got to be the most pathetic username ever**

**killedbysephiroth: haha funny tifa very funny**

**fistsoffury: well I was stabbed by sephiroth and lived to tell the tale**

**fistsoffury: what about you??**

**killedbysephiroth: at least I didn't have to be with a fool who blames himself always**

**fistsoffury: at least I didn't have to write 89 letters to a guy who just got shot**

**iamnotapuppy: HEY!!**

**wannabesoldier: lolz that is so true**

**iamnotapuppy: shut up**

**wannabesoldier: T.T**

**killedbysephiroth: well at least mine didn't have an amnesia**

**fistsoffury: still he wasn't killed by a gunshot**

**wannabesoldier: she has a point**

**iamnotapuppy: hey at least I became a hero**

**wannabesoldier: I saved the world and killed sephiroth thrice**

**iamnotapuppy: hey I did more than you did**

**wannabesoldier: still didn't beat sephiroth**

**iamnotapuppy: at least I wasn't airsick**

**wannabesoldier: T.T**

**+wannabesoldier has logged out+**

**killedbysephiroth: shut up you kung fu bitch**

**fistsoffury: oh the dead girls talking bring it on**

**killedbysephiroth: you are so dead**

**fistsoffury: no you are the one who's already dead**

**killedbysephiroth: why you bitch**

**fistsoffury: slut**

**killedbysephiroth: let's take this outside**

**+killedbysephiroth has logged out+**

**+fistsoffury has logged out+**

**iamnotapuppy: why do they always leave me**

**iamnotapuppy: T.T**

**+LOVELESSaddict has logged in+**

**+dreamsandhonor has logged in+**

**+onewingedangel has logged in+**

**iamnotapuppy: not you three again**

**dreamsandhonor: O.O**

**dreamsandhonor: you're a puppy**

**iamnotapuppy: am not**

**dreamsandhonor: yes you are**

**dreamsandhonor: zero attention span restless as a little puppy**

**LOVELESSaddict: infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess**

**onewingedangel: quit the LOVELESS act genesis**

**LOVELESSaddict: it is not an act it is a play**

**onewingedangel: no it is a piece of shit**

**LOVELESSaddict: well at least I'm still alive what about you three**

**dreamsandhonor: at least my hairs not white**

**iamnotapuppy: and I became a hero**

**onewingedangel: I always come back**

**onewingedangel: oh Zack being shot doesn't make you a hero**

**LOVELESSaddict: true**

**onewingedangel: shut up genesis**

**LOVELESSaddict: at least I wasn't killed thrice**

**dreamsandhonor: yeah but were more good looking than you**

**LOVELESSaddict: T.T**

**LOVELESSaddict: +summon bahamut+**

**+kingofdragons has logged in+**

**iamnotapuppy: what the a summon?! IT has an account**

**dreamsandhonor: o.o**

**onewingedangel: burn Genesis**

**kingofdragind: MEGA FLARE!! +aimed at genesis+**

**LOVELESSaddict: AAwuuaahhh +running with fire on his cloak+**

**+LOVELESSaddict has logged out+**

**+kingofdragons has logged out+**

**dreamsandhonor: little cry baby**

**iamnotapuppy: lolz**

**+luckystars has logged in+**

**iamnotapuppy: oh Cissnei ready for that date**

**luckystars: I don't date a guy that was only shot to death**

**iamnotapuppy: T.T**

**onewingedangel: hmph how about me?**

**luckystars: I don't date guys that were killed three times**

**onewingedangel: insolent human**

**+onewingedangel has logged out+**

**dreamsandhonor: then that will leave me with your date**

**luckystars: guys that have angel wings, yeah sure**

**dreamsandhonor: bye bye Zack**

**luckystar: bye**

**iamnotapuppy: no fair why does he have the cute ones**

**+ninjalovesmateria has logged in+**

**ninjalovesmateria: hey!! you old hag give me back my material and shuriken**

**luckystars: NO I have it first**

**ninjalovesmateria: no way I used it first just ask all the guys that played FFVII**

**luckystars: well they like me better**

**ninjalovesmateria: at least I'm cooler**

**luckystars: I have a fan club**

**ninjalovesmateria: uhm correction they don't know you**

**luckystars: T.T +throws shuriken to yuffie+**

**ninjalovesmateria: +dodges+**

**ninjalovesmateria: haha that the best you can do +summon chocobo+**

**+cutelittlechocobo has logged in+**

**ninjalovesmateria: beat her up**

**cutelittlechocobo: kweh!!**

**luckystars: what the a chocobo?!**

**luckystars: o.o**

**cutelittlechocobo: KWEH!! +chases Cissnei out+**

**+luckystars has logged out+**

**+cutelittlechocobo has logged out+**

**dreamsandhonor: there goes my date.**

**ninjalovesmateria: give me your material and we can have a date**

**dreamsandhonor: deal +gives yuffie holy materia+**

**iamnotapuppy: I have tons of material why not me**

**ninjalovesmateria: you were shot asshole +grabs all material from Zack+**

**dreamsandhonor: better luck next time Zack**

**iamnotapuppy: HEY!! give me back my materia**

**+dreamsandhonor has logged out+**

**+ninjalovesmateria has logged out+**

**+iamnotapuppy has logged out+**

**+hottestvampire has logged in+**

**+crazyscientist has logged in+**

**hottestvampire: Hojo…**

**crazyscientist: why look who it is my failed experiment**

**+onewingedangel has logged in+**

**onewingedangel: why professor hojo**

**crazyscientist: well if it isn't another failed experiment**

**hottestvampire: Sephiroth I thought we killed you**

**onewingedangel: apparently you didn't finish the job as you can see**

**crazyscientist: well well well it seems Lucrecia's lapdogs are becoming restless**

**hottestvampire: you'll pay for what you did to her**

**onewingedangel: I still have to kill you hojo**

**hottestvampire: how about we teach him a lesson +aims gun to hojo+**

**onewingedangel: fine by me +brings out masamune+**

**crazyscientist: o.o**

**+stabs hojo+**

**+shots hojo in the head+**

**crazyscientist: uwaaaahhh**

**hottestvampire: I'm gonna go visit Lucrecia are you coming**

**onewingedangel: whatever**

**+crazyscientist has logged out+**

**+onewingedangel has logged out+**

**+hottestvampire has logged out+**

**+turksarericherthansoldier has logged in+**

**+hottestturkaround has logged in+**

**+iambetterthantherock has logged in+**

**+iamnotapuppy has logged in+**

**iamnotapuppy: great I get stuck with you guyz**

**iamnotapuppy: hey your not richer than us**

**turksarericherthansoldier: were better paid than you**

**hottestturkaround: and I'm hotter than you, just look at my fan girls**

**iamnotapuppy: well I'm a hero**

**iambetterthantherock: If you were then why where you killed by just gunshots**

**iamnotapuppy: T.T**

**turksarericherthansoldier: why don't we kill him again +gets out gun+**

**hottestturkaround: yeah at least the competition for hottest guy is just only me if he's gone +charges electric rod+**

**iambetterthantherock: he just did cameos in Advent Children at least we showed off our moves. + ready fists+**

**iamnotapuppy: o.o**

**iamnotapuppy: uh oh**

**turksarericherthansoldier: Rude and Reno**

**iambetterthantherock:……**

**hottestturkaround: just say the word**

**turksarericherthansoldier: go**

**+rude performs a suplex on Zack+**

**+reno paralyzes Zack+**

**iamnotapuppy: ha I'm still alive**

**+Tseng shoots Zack multiple times+**

**iamnotapuppy: uaghhh**

**+iamnotapuppy has logged out+**

**turksarericherthansoldier: let's go**

**+turksarericherthansoldier has logged out+**

**+hottestturkaround has logged out+**

**+iambetterthantherock has logged out+**

**A/N: and that ends this chapter hope you like it.**


End file.
